Firefly233's Pony Love Story
I got inspired by the pony family pictures and Chase's story. Now I'm gonna write about Chase and Dash. LOL:) or ChasexDash Part 1 It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash was clearing the skies for the weather patrol. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy were watching her. "Oh, look at Rainbow Dash, she's so dazzling," Rarity admired. "This is so exciting, I...I feel like shouting. Whoo-hoo," Fluttershy squeaked. "I just hope she doesn't crash like last time,"Twilight worried. "Oh,I wouldn't be so sure about that,darling." Suddenly three of the ponies' human friends, Stefanie, Chase, and Hannah,showed up. "Hey, guys," Hannah said,walking towards Twilight. "Are you watching her?" "Yes, but I'm worried she might crash or hurt herself." "I'm sure she'll be just fine," Stefanie reasured. "I really hope so," Chase blinked. "HI,EVERYPONY!!!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "HI,RAINBOW DASH,DO YOU WANNA HELP ME PLAN A PARTY FOR CHEERILEE THIS AFTERNOON?!" When Pinkie screamed, it caught Rainbow off guard, and she ended up crash landing in a tree! "RAINBOW DASH!!!" Everyone screamed. They rushed to the scene of the crash landing. When they got there, Rainbow Dash's body was limp, but still alive. Her wings were fractured, and she was unconscious. "Somepony, go get an ambulance!" Rarity screamed. When they finally got to the hospital, Applejack was there in the waiting room to meet them. "Houdy,y'all, what happened to Dash?" AJ asked, with a soft country twang. "Nothing, EXCEPT THAT SOMEPONY DECIDED TO DESTRACT HER!" Rarity yelled to the top of her lungs. "Rarity, I'm really, super-duper sorry," Pinkie sighed. Chase paced around the waiting room, with a nervous look on his face. "Are you ok?" Stefanie asked. "Yeah, you look almost as nervous as Rainbow was at the Best Young Flyers competition," Hannah added. "Well, I just hope she's fine," Chase said, pacing. "We all want Rainbow to be fine, right, y'all?" "Right!" everyone answered. The doctor came in and brought them to her room. "Hey, uh...guys,heh heh," Rainbow Dash sighed. Rainbow"s wings were in one bandage that wraped around her back. The doctor walked up to her bed, and looked at her wings closely. "Hmm.... I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but you are going to have to stay of your wings for two weeks." Dash's eyes widened. "TWO WEEKS?! ''I can't stay off my wings for ''that long. I NEED TO FLY!" "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but -" The doctor got cut off by Dash. "BUT NOTHING! How can I fly to my house?!" Then Twilight got an idea. "Chase, would you like to be a Pegasus?" Chase's eyes widened. "Yes, I'll fly her to her house!" Chase answered. He was a dark blue Pegasus, with a shimmering blonde mane. Dash rolled her magenta colored eyes. The doctor came in and discharged her from the hospital. Part 2. Chase flew with Dash on his back and brought her to her cloud mansion. "How could you afford this huge mansion?" Chase asked. "Hey, being a weather pony is good pay," Rainbow consulted. "Oh." "Uh, YEAH! You're not gonna have to stay with me, are you?" Dash wondered. "Yes, I am," Chase argued. "Fine," Rainbow sighed. "Do you know anything about medical care or something?" "I know some." "Good." "Do you have a medicine cabinte?" "Yeah, in the kitchen," she answered,bluntly. Chase flew in the kitchen, until he heard Dash's raspy, high-pitched scream."Hi, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie popped out of Dash's bed. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING?!" "No, silly, I came to bring you fun stuff!" "What?!" she yelled. Chase raced over to Rainbow, seeing the Pegasus breathing hard. "Pinkie," he breathed."what are you doing here?" Before Pinkie could speak, there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it," he muttered, under his breath. When he opened the door, standing in the doorway, was one unfamiliar Pegasus pony with Spike the dragon on her back."Hey, Chase," the Pegasus said. "Who are you?" "Uh, duh, I'm Hannah, who else would I be?" "Wait, how do I know for sure that you're Hannah?" The unfamiliar Pegasus stared and started to smirk."Spike," she called." bring me that pencil and paper." "Alright!" Spike gave her the pencil and paper. With a quick thanks, she drew what seemed like the Mane 6 together in a group. At the bottom of the drawing she wrote her signiture and the year. "There, now tell me that I'm not Hannah." "You are Hannah," Chase was amazed at the drawing. "What did I tell you," she rolled her brown eyes. "besides it's much easier to believe me, because I don't trick people or ponies like you do." Chase glared at her. "Anyway, Spike and I came to get Pinkie Pie away from Dash. Didn't we, Spike?" "Yes, mam!" "Since when did Spike call you 'mam' ?" Chase questioned. "Since I became a commander," she smilled, mischeviously. Chase rolled his eyes at her. "How did you get that cutie mark, anyway?" he asked. "Oh, that, I got it because my special talents, are drawing and being fast at pretty much'' everything''" Hannah's cutie mark was a pencil drawing a lightning bolt. She flew towards Rainbow's bed, where Pinkie was jumping up and down on it, and Rainbow was on the floor glaring at the giggling pink earth pony."Hi, Hannah!" Pinkie bounced. "Wanna help me plan a get well party for Rainbow Dash?" "Uh, no. But why are you jumping on Rainbow's bed?" "I don't know, but it's super-duper- fun!" Hannah put a hoof to her face and shook her head. "So what did ''you bring?" Hannah wondered out loud. "Well, I brought old VHS tapes, like ''Spongebob and Veggietales!" "What?! You can't watch VHS tapes, Dash doesn't have a TV or anything like that," Hannah replied. She grabbed Pinkie off the bed and flew out. Part 3 Rainbow Dash just stared out the window and sighed. She really wished she could fly again. Chase walked up to her and sighed. "You know I think you look better as a human," Dash blushed. "Oh, yeah?" "Uh, duh." Suddenly, something strange happened, Chase was a human again and Rainbow's wing healed. Then they decieded that they were perfect for each other. The End Category:Stories Category:Firefly233's Pages Category:Chase's Pages